


The Strange and Obscure

by JulietteWolfe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caution: abusive foster home past reference, Credence lives, F/M, No Smut, Reader is the Godstein's adopted sister, and loves deadly houseplants, but we all love Credence, including your character, it is crucial to the plot, much fluff!!!, please dont read if that will trigger you, reader is a slytherin, reader is also a pureblood, reader is british, she is powerful, we all hate mary lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteWolfe/pseuds/JulietteWolfe
Summary: As Tina and Queenie's little sister by adoption, you live a life that is hectic, yet somehow, safe. You struggle to control the strength of your magical powers sometimes, but you never let that get in the way of what you are trying to do. Most of the time. You find solace in caring for your plants and avoiding the outside world-and basically everyone but your sisters.But when your world gets turned inside out and upside down in one day by a mysterious wizard with a mysterious suitcase and a very confused No-Maj, that quiet solace doesn't last very long.





	1. An Incident At The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> The story has officially begun, due to positive feedback on the rhetorical topic!!
> 
> Let's see where the magical world takes you, reader!
> 
> Enjoy!!

You nervously shrugged your long coat up higher on your shoulders as your sister, Tina, bought hot dogs from a stand. It’s not that you didn’t like being outside; you just weren’t a huge fan of people—to be honest, you didn’t trust anyone but your older sisters. As you and Tina walked away, she handed you one of the hot dogs, and you looked at her quizzically. “Eat. You haven’t today and you don’t need to pass out on the sidewalk.” You nodded, and she picked up the pace a bit. You matched her, your coat fluttering in the breeze.

            As you reached the corner, Tina stopped dead in her tracks, causing you to bump into her.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, moving to stand beside her. She held up her hand to you, listening for something.

“This way!” she exclaimed. She grabbed your free wrist and proceeded to half-drag you across the crosswalk. Once across, she broke into a run, and you sped behind her, hoping you wouldn’t trip; her grip was unrelenting. She dragged you across the next street, and you almost ran into a lightpost. That was when you heard it; the loud, attention-commanding voice of Mary Lou. It seemed the Second Salemers still weren't heeding the warnings given to them by the policeman-dressed MACUSA agents. To your relief, Tina finally slowed down, but didn't release you as she pulled you along to mingle with the crowd surrounding the woman at the bottom of the bank stairs.

            “We shouldn’t be here!” you hissed at her, but she was too busy staring down the No-Maj. Her gaze betrayed her anger, though she tried to hide it; she still wasn't over being fired from her position of auror over the ignorant No-Maj's.

A young redheaded man, maybe 2 or 3 years older than yourself, wove his way into the crowd like a cat, careful not to let his suitcase bump into people’s legs. He came to a stop in front of you and Tina, who let out a little snort of frustration as she moved to the side to see around him. The man seemed unbothered by it, clearly too enthralled in what Mary had to say to hear your sister. You felt a light tap on your shoulder and you nearly jumped out of your skin as you flipped around. A somewhat short, pudgy man stood just behind you, holding a similar suitcase. You arched a (h/c) eyebrow, silently asking what he wanted as you tried to calm your nerves. If there was one thing that made you more nervous than strange people, it was strange people who startled you.

“ ’Scuse me doll—just trying to get to the bank,” he muttered, gently pressing past you towards the bank. Despite still being half-frozen by the small scare, you almost involuntarily giggled as he full-out tripped over the redheaded man’s suitcase. Unfortunately, the movement drew Mary Lou’s attention, and you shoved Tina and yourself out of sight behind a couple of taller No-Majs; lest she manage to remember either of you.

 

Mary Lou took no notice of you and your sister as she addressed the redhead.  “You, friend! What drew you to our meeting today?” she asked, though her tone suggested it was more of a demand than a request. You felt sorry for the redhead; the whole group had made a half-moon around him, leaving him exposed to her scrutiny.

He was evidently not daunted, as he merely replied, “Oh…I’m just passing by,” and made to walk away. Mary Lou would not have it, however, and she continued on.

“Are you a seeker? A seeker…after truth?” she said, her voice practically rising to a yell as she finished her sentence.

“I’m more of a chaser, really.” It was evidently enough of an answer for her, as she continued her rant without hardly acknowledging him.

“Hear my words and heed my warning….” she began, but you tuned her out. You had heard enough of her for one day, but you knew Tina loved to listen in for anything that might earn her Auror status back. Your eyes began to wander as you waited for Tina, and they eventually settled on the handsome young man on the stairs. He was your age, in his early twenties, and his hair was a messy disaster of a choppy bowl cut; a public reminder of how truly little Mary Lou cared, and you assumed that she likely cut it that way for public humiliation. You knew full well how cruel the woman--if she could even be called such a human term- could be. You had been there the day Tina walked in on Mary beating him senseless with a belt.

_You followed Tina into the small chapel. She had some strong words for Mary Lou after how she had spoken to her son at the service earlier that day._

_As you climbed the stairs next to her, you heard the sharp snap of leather meeting skin. You and Tina looked at each other, equally shocked, as you rushed stealthily up the stairs to the balcony._

_As you rounded the corner, you saw a young man in his early twenties being whipped repeatedly with a belt by Mary Lou. Your mouth fell open in shock; this explained why he was still here and obeying his mother. He was too scared to leave, lest she do worse._

_You watched as Tina drew her wand and flicked the belt out of Mary’s hand. She looked at Tina, gaping like a fish in silent shock, before your sister sent her flying off the balcony with a stunning spell. You heard the loud thud of her body as Tina rushed forward to check the young man over. She beckoned you over, and as you reached her side, she rushed down the stairs again to check on the cruel No-Maj. As far as you were concerned, she could die, but MACUSA would surely take the death of a No-Maj out on your sister.You knelt by Mary Lou's son and rubbed his back soothingly._

_“What’s your name?” you had asked, using your most gentle tone._

_“C-Credence. Credence Barebone,” he stammered, still visibly shaking. He eyed you warily, as if he expected you to continue his punishment, but the half-broken hope that you truly wished to help still gleamed in his eyes._

_“I’m (y/n). (Y/n) Goldstein,” you said, and on a whim you opened your arms welcomingly. He hesitated for only a moment before allowing you to draw him into a comforting hug. You assured him that even though you couldn’t get him out of that hellhole, he could always come to you if he needed help or someone to talk to._

_It was only a matter of time before MACUSA showed up, obliviating Mary and Credence, and firing your sister._

You were pulled from your thoughts as Tina, once again, took your wrist and pulled you along behind her and out of the crowd. As you rounded the corner, you twisted your wrist out of her grip. “You _do_ know I’m old enough to walk on my own, right?”

She rolled her eyes in answer. “Well, keep up then—we’re following that redheaded guy,” she said, trotting up the side stairs of the bank.

“Why didn’t we just follow him past Mary Lou and the other Muggles, then?” you asked, climbing up after her.

“Aw, you were getting so good at saying No-Majs instead!” she replied, joking disappointment in her voice. It had taken you years to be able to distinguish it from true annoyance.

“I didn’t want her to recognize me, you know?" she continued. "Even if you obliviate someone, some things stick with you and some things can bring memories back." She slunk up to the side of the building, reducing her volume to hushed tones as you closed in on the redhead. You nodded, and followed her as she quickly walked toward the door. As someone else entered before you, a loud “Hey, guy!” was shouted from inside. You and Tina quickened your pace as you rushed into the bank--to find exactly nothing out of place. The guy who pressed through the crowd earlier was being led back to a room by a bank worker, and the man with the red hair was nowhere to be seen. Tina checked the time, then cast another scrutinizing eye around the bank lobby, huffing out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll stay here and deal with this guy, wherever he went. You go ahead and go home.”

“Why are you following him anyway? You know stalking isn’t any way to ask a guy out,” you joked, and she gave you a stern look.

“The guy set a little--whatever that was!--loose on the bank!” she whisper-yelled, and you mentally pictured the chaos that could ensue. You nodded, and buttoned your coat.

“Let Queenie know I’ll be a bit late, ok? This guy may take a while, especially if he brought that thing to America illegally,” she muttered, giving another heavy sigh. You gave her a hug, acknowledging her request with a half-hearted “’Kay,” and then turned for the bank doors.

Mary was gone when you left, and you secretly hoped that she had been dragged off by the police. You ducked into a small niche in the design of the bank building and disapparated.

You apparated into an alleyway between two large buildings. You wrinkled your nose against the stench of trash and rat droppings as you rounded the corner in front of the cold, gray apartment building. You swung open the front door and took the stairs two at a time, but stopped in your tracks when a “Tina? That you?” sounded from downstairs. You closed your eyes in silent frustration; another negative to going out, you always got questioned like a criminal when you came home.

“Nope, just me, (y/n),” you called downstairs in a cheery tone.

“Anyone with you?” the voice rasped again.

“Just me, Mrs. Esposito. Tina should be along shortly,” you replied with forced cheeriness, willing the landlady to go back to her apartment.

You heard a door shut, and you assumed that she was satisfied with your answers. You took the rest of the stairs at the same pace, and you swung open the apartment door. You and your sisters never knocked when you came home; as far as you all were concerned, knocking was for visitors. Queenie glanced up as you shut the door behind you, carefully charming another dress to sew itself. You shrugged off your coat and hung it next to the door before taking off your boots, each one landing with a significant, but dull, thud. You took your wand out of your jacket pocket and began charming everything in sight to clean itself.

“What happened?” Queenie finally asked, her soft voice barely audible over the clatter of objects rising to meet your instructions.

“Tina went off chasing after some guy with a suitcase and a small magical creature of some sort,” you said bluntly. You flicked your wand at the laundry to dry so emphatically that you nearly sent the entire grate flying into the flames.

“Was there anything odd about  him?” Queenie continued, watching as you flung the apartment into cleaning chaos.

“Nope. Nothing other than the creature, which may or may not be illegal, apparently. That’s not even her job anymore—all she can do now is check wand permits, and yet she’s still running after every little magical crook that crosses her path!” you ranted, and the brush scrubbing the dishes began working itself flat on a frying pan. “Worst of all, now she sends me home like I’m just some troublesome child who’s going to get in her way! Bloody hell, I’m a damn grown woman!” you raged, your British accent coming out in full force. You had managed to dial it back to an almost-American accent, as people gave you odd looks otherwise, but you simply didn’t care right now. You tossed your wand onto the table and stalked back to your room, all but slamming the door.

Queenie watched in a calm silence as the apartment wildly cleaned itself. She waved her wand and it settled into a much gentler version of cleaning, and sighed as she watched her dress put itself together. You had always had a somewhat explosive temper, but most of the time you were very reserved. Even now that you were a grown adult, Tina treated you like the frightened 13-year-old you were when their mother first adopted you, and that annoyed you more than all of Mary Lou’s hate speeches put together. Eventually, the apartment fell into a relative silence as each chore completed itself, and Queenie paced in front of her dress, wondering why it was taking Tina so long to deal with some wizard with a questionable magical creature.


	2. "You Brought Men Home?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are mad; not just mad, livid, with Tina after a serious invasion of your personal haven by two men.  
> What's more? One's a criminal!! 
> 
> Read on, dear readers, for more of your fabulous anger!  
> Though not as bad as before, you reign it in a little around strangers :p
> 
> Enjoy!!!

You sat cross-legged on your bed, your head resting in your palms. You felt awful that you had exploded at Queenie, and you sighed, reluctant to leave your room again for the night. Even though you knew that she wouldn’t hold it against you, you had the lingering fear that any time you lost your temper, it would be held against you for years. You eventually lay backwards on your bed, and you stared at the ceiling. As much as you wanted to just stay there, your stomach protested with a loud grumble; you resolved to go and apologize, you would feel awful about eating a dinner that she made without apologizing for your outburst earlier.

        You rose from the bed and kicked your shoes off. One tumbled across the floor, but the other arced through the air and landed on the spare bed. You rolled your eyes at it in resigned annoyance as you silently padded towards the door. You were sure the squeaky floorboards would tell her of your emergence before you ever got to the living room, but you didn’t really care. You swung open the door quietly and slunk through the living room, following the pacing noises that emerged from your sisters’ room. It doubled as a craft room for Queenie; though she usually just charmed things to craft themselves. You watched for a moment as Queenie paced the medium sized room worriedly before you knocked lightly on the doorframe. She jumped as she registered your presence.

        “(Y/n),” she said, looking at you with some surprise and concern.

        “I wanted to apologize,” you said, not meeting her eyes. You hugged yourself lightly as you continued. “I shouldn’t have lost it like that.”

        Queenie smiled at you gently and replied, “Don’t worry about it! You turn into a raw nerve ending when Tina treats you like a little kid, hon, its only natural that it’s gonna come out sooner or later.” She continued charming her dress, and the needles that had been sewing the skirt came up to stitch up the sleeves.

        “I feel bad though,” you said, relaxing a bit now that you had confirmation that she wasn’t holding anything against you outwardly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

        “Well, don’t.  Just please be careful of the dish brush next time; the poor thing looks like an overused toothbrush!” she joked, grinning at you. You smiled in return and returned to the living room. You parted the window curtains to reveal your massive container-grown Venemous Tentacula. You had grown it from a seed that Tina had snuck out of the MACUSA confiscation office for you years ago, and its pot was now easily big enough to hug. Luckily, it seemed to recognize you, and its little death-vines never tried to kill you, even when you were elbows-deep in it trying to prune a difficult branch. It also tolerated your sisters; warning snips every so often, but otherwise totally docile. It was very much like you, which was part of why you liked it so much. You carefully poured water over its leaves, and the little vines swooped inwards to play in the waterfall. You let out a somewhat childish giggle at it, just as the front door to the apartment flew open.

        “Hey Tina,” you called over your shoulder. Your back was to the door, and you continued to laugh as the little vines snapped at the water and chased the watering can around the pot as you watered.

        “Teenie, you brought men home?” you heard Queenie say. Your eyes widened and you froze, your grip tightening on the now-empty watering can. Forcing down the panicked outburst that threatened to rise to the surface, you took a deep breath, whipping around to face the door.

         You recognized them instantly; the man who had pushed his way through Mary Lou’s audience was now slumped on the sofa, and the skittish redhead—the one Tina was chasing after earlier—was now hovering by the door, looking perfectly miserable.

        “Porpentina Goldstein!!!” you whisper-yelled through gritted teeth. Your dark-haired sister just gave you an, “I don’t have time for your paranoia,” look, and took her coat off. You speedwalked over to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her partway down the hall and out of earshot of the two men.

        “What in the actual, bloody, ever-living fuck are they doing here?” you hissed. You had significantly fewer qualms about cussing than your sisters, and you were _livid_.

        “MACUSA wouldn’t take him, and the other guy’s sick,” she irritably whispered in return.

        You looked at her in disbelief. “You couldn’t have just put them in a hotel and locked down the room?” you retorted.

        “Nope. Redhead’s a wizard, a pretty smart one too. His name’s Newt,” she said, glancing in his direction. “They’d be gone within the hour.”

        By now, you were so far past livid that it wasn’t even funny. You didn’t trust strangers, plain and simple. Credence seemed to be your only exception, and you liked it that way. You whirled on your heel and stormed to your plant, leaving an exasperated Tina in your wake. As you finished up by feeding the Tentacula, Tina explained the situation in full to Queenie. Even though you felt somewhat bad for being so mad at their presence in their current situations, your fury with Tina outweighed the guilt right then. You carefully wrapped your arms around the cold terra-cotta pot and lifted it, and a look of shock erupted on both mens’ faces—Newt’s, more than the No-Maj’s.

        “You do know those strangle and have a lethal bite, yes?” Newt said nervously, warily watching the vines as they ran across your cheeks and snuffled at your nose.

        “Of course I do,” you snapped. You softened your tone a little as you continued, “but they don’t bite their owners or those they grow up around unless they are seriously betrayed by them, such as when they are sold off to turn a profit.” With that you nuzzled the nose-fascinated vines back, and proceeded to your room.

        “I do hope you know the guys are staying in there tonight; it’s our only spare bedroom!” Tina called after you. You shot a snarky, bitchy remark back at her as you went through the doorway, and you mentally cursed at her.

        You set the Tentacula down on the bedside table a little harder than you meant to and snapped your fingers, effectively slamming and locking both your bedroom door, as well as the living room window your plant had been sunning in that afternoon. You were so mad at Tina that you didn’t care about being proper in front of company; right now, you just wanted to smash something. You refrained, knowing that you would also have to deal with cleanup, and flopped on your bed facefirst. All your rage through the day had sapped you of your energy, and despite your hunger, you passed out.


	3. Dinner and a Show: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys!!!  
> So, you went to your room to sulk about Newt and Jacob's arrival...now what? :D

 

          A light knocking woke you. You didn’t move—you just lay there, hoping they would go away. The knocking came again, followed by a soft “alohomora”. The door creaked open and then clicked shut, and you felt the end of the bed dip slightly as Queenie sat down.

  
         “Are you ok?” she asked, concern apparent in her voice. You nodded slightly, but you didn’t turn over.

         “I made streudel,” she said cheerily, trying to coax you from your cocoon. You made no acknowledgement that you heard her, other than your stomach emitting a pathetic growl at her words.

          She sighed, and continued on a different route. “You know, the guys aren’t as bad as Tina makes them out to be. Mr. Scamander is really shy, and Jacob is…something else. Nothing bad, not like that, but…he’s pretty cute. And he bakes,” she said, fiddling with the sleeves of her new dress as she rambled.

You sat up and looked at her, joking disbelief on your face. “Queenie Goldstein, crushing on a No-Maj? I must still be asleep!” you said, breaking into a small grin. She returned your smile sheepishly, and you lightly nudged her with your shoulder.

  
“Hey, I won’t say anything to Tina if you don’t."

  
Queenie laughed, kiddingly rolling her eyes at you. “Deal. You wanna come eat? The guys’ll be in here later anyway, it might go better if you get to know them a little before they temporarily kick you out of your room."

  
“Fine, but that doesn’t mean I'll actually like them,” you said stubbornly, and she nodded. She rose from your bed and headed for the door, and you followed suit. Before you left the room, you waved your wand over your clothes, changing them from casual housewear into a modest (f/c) dress and basic flats of a matching color.

  
You followed Queenie back to the dining room, and almost immediately wanted to make an about-face when you felt the three other sets of eyes on you. You were uncomfortable, but you almost found comfort in the fact that Newt also looked uneasy. You sat down between him and Queenie, who began serving the streudel.

“I’m sorry about earlier, you guys. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset,” you mumbled to the strangers between mouthfuls. You were never good at apologizing, yet it was practically a habit you had adopted. Tina nodded her forgiveness as she ate, and Newt gave a short nod, looking no less perpetually terrified. Jacob gave a still a disoriented sounding noise that was something between "ha" and "huh" as he devoured the dinner.  
As dinner came to a close, you waved your wand subtly over your plate and utensils, prompting it and the other emptied dishes to float their way into the sink and begin washing themselves--gently this time. After a moment or so of silence and light clinking from Tina's utensils, Queenie spoke up, resting her chin on her hand as she looked at Jacob.  
"My job ain't that glamorous, honey. I spend most days makin' coffee and unjinxing the john. Tina's the real career girl here, and (y/n) generally doesn't trust people enough for us to bother her getting a job yet, she's only 22, after all! Nah, our parents got dragon pox when we were kids, Tina practically raised (y/n) and I after they died. You're sweet, but at least we all have each other!" she rambled as she read his mind. He blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Uh, could you stop reading my mind? Just for a second?" He asked tentatively. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it!" She looked at him expectantly, silently urging him to continue.  
"This meal, it's insanely good-- this is what I do, I'm a cook, and this is...well, this is the greatest meal I've ever had in my life!" he finished, turning redder by the second.

You were beginning to relate to Newt more and more as Queenie continued flirting with him. Eventually Tina interjected, to your relief, but at the mention of obliviation Jacob turned white as a sheet, prompting Newt to insist that they go to bed early. The rest of the dishes joined the others in the sink, and to your irritation, Tina herded the men into your room and shut the door behind them. You continued to sit, frustratedly watching your personal space invaded, but you knew it was pointless to argue.  
Tina gave you a glance as she walked by, and Queenie looked at you sympathetically. You steepled your fingers and rested your chin on your thumbs, waiting for the inevitable, while Tina busied herself with making hot cocoa in the kitchen. You broke into a self-satisfied smile when you heard startled yelling from the men, and Tina rushed to the door. You stood and followed behind her, clearly not as concerned as her. She threw the door open just as you reached it, and the sight before you made you nearly burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
Newt stood against the wall, his wand held defensively before him. Jacob was pulling himself backwards across the floor towards the door, making scared and confused noises s he attempted to form a sentence. In the middle of it all, your tentacula writhed and snapped, enraged by the invasion of the strangers. You rushed in, pushing past Tina as you hurried to calm the poor plant down.  
"Its alright, mum's here, mum's here," you soothed, gently brushing its leaves. The snapping mouths swarmed to your arms, winding around them like a scared child seeking comfort in ivy form. You carefully wrapped your arms around their pot, giving the fragile vines time to move out of the way before you gently lifted it, and you promptly turned and brushed out of the room. Even though it didn't change anything, you felt like you had won a small victory.  
After your plant had been calmed down, you went about making up the window seat in your sisters' room for the night while Tina took some of the cocoa to the men. When you finished, Tina was just going to bed, and you realized that you had forgotten your journal in your room. Thankfully, Queenie was already asleep, and Tina practically passed out the moment her head hit the pillow; neither of them so much as stirred as you left the room. As you approached your door, you heard an odd noise, and you knocked before you entered, just in case.  
As the door swung open before you, you were met with a sight that took you a couple moments to process. Jacob was wrestling with a suitcase that he was half standing in. Newt was nowhere to be seen, and you presumed he was already in the magically-changed suitcase. Suddenly, you realized that Jacob was looking at you like a deer in the headlights.  
"Um...I heard an odd noise, I was just checking to make sure you guys were ok..." you stammered. You had been genuinely concerned, and you were in a much better mood now that Tina wasn't mother-henning you.  
"Uh...yeah, I'm alright--" was all he managed to utter before he was pulled into the suitcase. It snapped shut behind him and you rushed to it, hurriedly reopening it. Jacob was sitting uncomfortably where he had fallen at the bottom of a set of steps. Newt helped him into a chair and looked up at your shocked face.  
"Do you mind if I come in too?" you asked tentatively, fully expecting him to slam the lid of the suitcase; after all, you hadn't been very nice to either of them, but your curiosity was driving you mad.  
"Sure. Shut the suitcase behind you, will you?"he asked, moving to another part of the room below. You obliged, being careful not to let your skirt flip up as you slipped through the suitcase doorway. You looked around the little room as you descended, taking in all the different plants and creatures that littered the counters and shelves. Newt rushed around, making something to cure Jacob with, and you watched as he then squeezed a bright blue liquid into a small vial.  
"What's that?" you asked, trying to seem nonchalant. It was pretty, whatever it was.  
"The locals call it Swooping Evil, it's venom is really quite remarkable, strong obliviative qualities," he rambled, stoppering the vial. You internally flinched; you had been divebombed by a flock of them as a young girl, and your older siblings had done nothing but laugh at your inability to magically defend yourself. That was before you were put up for adoption for being such a disgrace to your pureblood name.  
You instinctively physically jumped and flinched when Newt allowed it to fly for a moment, flicking it out liked a yoyo and pulling it back the same way. He looked at you with concern as you stood from your crouched position, brushing nonexistent dust off your dress in embarrassment. Jacob had jumped back as well, so you didn't feel quite so bad about your reaction.  
"Best not to let him loose in here," Newt quipped, apparently dropping the question that had been hanging on the tip of his tongue. You smiled lightly, and Jacob raised his eyebrows in agreement. 'I wonder if that's how Credence feels with his mother,' you wondered silently, before pushing the thought out of your mind.  
Newt headed for the door in the back of his shed, taking a hunk of meat in a bucket with him. He motioned for you and Jacob to follow, and the second he opened the door, the three of you were met by a hurricane. 


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N and an update!!

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry this fic got left, life happened and I didn't get around to ever finishing the next chapter!! This is not a forgotten fic now, but it will be a few before a new chapter is up; I'm going through and editing the three that are there now for you guys, since wow, my writing really needed work XD  
Thank you guys so much for this incredible level of patience that you have for these things!!


End file.
